


take me to church

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, IRL fanfiction gap, M/M, Rimming, jibcon15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha pushes himself off the couch after a minute and goes over to Jensen, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind as he noses at the base of his neck. </p><p>Jensen leans back into it instinctively, smiling even though Bob’s yelling at him through the phone, “I know, I know, but we went out to grab some food and the traffic is crazy.”</p><p>He moves so he can nip at Jensen’s earlobe gently, grinning when he hears the sharp intake of breath. </p><p>“What?” Jensen croaks out, his voice slipping a little, “I’m - yeah, I’m okay. Just. Y’know - damn -” Misha slips one of his hands down to the front of Jensen’s boxers and he has to bite his cheek to stop himself from whining, “Damn bikers. Almost hit one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> [imagine dragons voice] I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I let you down
> 
>  
> 
> it's been so long since I wrote smut. I'm so sorry if this is terrible or awkward. I just..... listen. they were late, okay? they were. and it's - it's not my fault that they walked on the stage with their arms around each other. I had nothing to do with that. I merely extrapolated from their "I just had sex" vibe.
> 
> I will be hiding in shame at meardmish on tumblr if u want to tell me to go to church

Jensen’s phone rings again from the bottom of their clothing pile in the corner of the green room.

He groans and crowds Misha back further onto the couch, “I should get that.” 

Misha wraps his legs tighter around Jensen and practically growls, yanking him into a deeper, rougher kiss, “ _No_.” 

Sue him if he’s a little needy, okay?

He can feel Jensen’s smile against his lips and he barely resists the urge to roll them off the couch they’re about to defile, “J, I swear to  _god_.” 

“What? You’ll make us late to our own panel?” Jensen grins and bites Misha’s bottom lip, just this side of painful, “Too late on that one, Mish.” 

“I hate you,” Misha grumbles as his hand moves to Jensen’s boxers, palming him more gently than his tone would suggest. “I hate you so much.” 

He revels in the deep and satisfied groan that rings in his ears, buries his face in Jensen’s shoulder for a moment.

“You -  _jesus christ_  -” Jensen gasps next to his ear when Misha wraps his hand around him, does that twisty thing with his hand on the upstroke like he likes, “Love me.” 

Misha turns and nips gently at his neck, not as hard as he wants, “Hate you.”

The phone rings again and this time instead of Speight’s ringtone, it’s the one that they set for Bob once they got to Rome. They both groan and Misha reluctantly lets go of Jensen, letting him answer the phone. 

“Hey,” Jensen has to clear his throat to try and make it sound less sex-rough, less Dean-esque. “What’s up?” 

Misha pushes himself off the couch after a minute and goes over to Jensen, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind as he noses at the base of his neck. 

Jensen leans back into it instinctively, smiling even though Bob’s yelling at him through the phone, “I know, I know, but we went out to grab some food and the traffic is crazy.”

He moves so he can nip at Jensen’s earlobe gently, grinning when he hears the sharp intake of breath. 

“What?” Jensen croaks out, his voice slipping a little, “I’m - yeah, I’m okay. Just. Y’know - damn -” Misha slips one of his hands down to the front of Jensen’s boxers and he has to bite his cheek to stop himself from whining, “Damn bikers. Almost hit one.” 

Misha presses his face into the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder and smirks as he resumes what he’d been doing on the couch. 

That time Jensen can’t stop the moan that escapes him and he tries to cover it up with a laugh, like Misha just told a particularly awful joke, “Yeah, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

Bob keeps talking, despite Jensen’s attempt to get him off the phone, and Misha slides his hand into the boxers, “J... do you want our boss to hear me get you off?” 

Jensen’s knees go a little boneless and he tries to glare at Misha over his shoulder but it doesn’t work so well when his dick practically jumps.

“Kinky,” he snickers quietly and tightens his fist around Jensen, “But I like having a job.” 

He can practically see the bad, seventh-grade level joke forming in Jensen’s head, so he beats him to the punch, “You know I like all your jobs.” 

“I hate you,” Jensen whispers but doesn’t make any move to stop him.

“You love me,” Misha grins and nips a little bit at Jensen’s jaw. He moves the hand that’s in his boxers around so it’s palming his ass, “Right?” 

“Yeah, you, ah -” Jensen gasps a little bit when he feels a finger tracing over the plug he’s been wearing since this morning. “You answering questions sounds great. Yeah. Totally. They’d love that.” 

His voice is squeaky and he sounds like a thirteen year old with how many times it jumps octaves when Misha gently moves the plug around. 

“Yeah, I, um,” he stutters quietly, “I gotta - Danneel. Yeah, she’s - on the - yeah.” 

Jensen hangs up quickly and throws his phone at the sofa before letting his head fall forward to rest on the wall, “You are...” 

Misha grins and works the plug in and out of Jensen carefully, loving the way his whole body is trembling with the effort to remain upright, “Incredible? A sex god? The best boyfriend ever?” 

“An  ** _asshole_** ,” he grits out as he starts fucking himself back against the plug.

“True,” Misha hums as he starts to kiss over Jensen’s bare shoulders, moving slowly down his back, “I learned from the best though.” 

Jensen lets out a breathy, slightly startled laugh that turns into a groan when he feels the vibration setting turn on, “ _God_ , Mish...” 

Misha trails his hands down Jensen’s sides as he gets down on his knees, pressing some extra kisses to the base of his spine, “Hmmm...?” 

“This isn’t fair,” he whines and cants his hips back.

“You got to fuck me in the bathroom at dinner last night,” Misha reminds him quietly as he slips the plug out of Jensen. 

They both make similarly desperate noises then, but for entirely different reasons.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs without really thinking about it and kisses the top curve of Jensen’s ass. “So beautiful like this.” 

He knows what’s coming. He’s known what was coming since he answered the phone and he heard Misha getting up from the couch.

Even with the forewarning, he still barely manages to catch himself when his knees buckle at the feeling of Misha’s tongue.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jensen gasps and rocks his hips back onto it.

He’s not holding back or giving Jensen time to adjust - oh no, today? Today they’re on a schedule and they’re already ten minutes late to their own panel.

Misha moans as he yanks Jensen’s ass closer to him, wanting more.

“Mish,” Jensen chants over and over again as he fucks himself back onto his tongue, “Mish,  _fuck_...” 

He whines after a minute when Misha trades his mouth for his fingers and starts kissing over his back again, “You told me to bring it out, J.” 

His voice is rough and Jensen groans before turning around so he’s facing Misha. 

Misha looks completely and utterly  _wrecked_  - his hair is a fucking trainwreck, his mouth is shiny with lube and spit, his eyes look a little wild. Jensen can only assume he doesn’t look any better.

They both move at the same time and pull each other into a rough, desperate kiss that leads to Jensen being pressed flat up against the wall with Misha’s hands all over him.

“C’mon, baby,” he pants out in between kisses and moves his hips up to grind against Misha, “Fuck me.” 

Misha growls quietly and picks Jensen up so swiftly it actually startles him for a second but the sensation of Misha pushing into him wipes that surprise out of his mind for the foreseeable future (maybe for the rest of eternity). 

He’s so open and wet from the lube and the spit that Misha slides in with barely any resistance and they both make truly ungodly noises at the sensation. 

“Oh shit,” Jensen hears himself gasp as his hands scramble for something on the wall to grab onto.

“Fuck,” Misha breathes out into his chest where his forehead is resting.

One of Jensen’s hands drop to the back of Misha’s neck and he pulls him up into a kiss, trying to give them both a second to breathe. 

This time when Misha starts moving, he’s more gentle, less hurried.

The kiss turns a little slow, a little more tender, and they both make little breathy noises into it. 

It’s like being at home.

The angle is just right so Misha’s hitting his prostate with almost every thrust, and Jensen working himself against it has them both whimpering.

“D-” Jensen’s breath stutters as his head falls back against the wall with a thud, “Dmi -”

Misha starts kissing over Jensen’s neck and collarbone, sucking hickeys where he knows they won’t be seen, “ _J_...” 

Between the friction from being pressed this close together and the way Misha knows exactly how to move to turn him into a sobbing mess, Jensen feels like he’s going to fly apart at any minute. 

“Baby,” he moans when Misha bites at his nipple, “Fuck, Mish - ‘m - ‘m clo -” 

“Кончи,” Misha manages to get out without his voice cracking, “Пожалуйста, любовь моя.”

Jensen is a little caught off guard by his orgasm and he has to bite Misha’s shoulder so he doesn’t scream. He hears a breathless, “ебать,” next to his ear before Misha stills and starts coming inside of him.

 

* * *

 

 

They stay like that, wrapped around each other with Jensen pressed up against the wall, as they wait for their breathing to calm down.

When Misha finally lets him down again, it’s only because somebody’s banging on the greenroom door and yelling at them to hurry up. 

He can’t help but wince at how empty he feels without Misha or the plug in him but Misha is already on him again, kissing away the small pout.

Jensen lets himself get lost in it for a moment, ignoring the mess that’s drying on his stomach. They don’t get to do this as much as they used to and he’s going to take advantage of it while he can. 

“Hey,” he murmurs in between the kisses, “I love you.” 

Misha smiles against his mouth and his tone is teasing, “You’re such a sap.” 

“Yup,” Jensen smirks and kisses Misha one more time before pulling back, “I am.” He loves the grin it earns him and the slight blush on Misha’s cheeks as he ducks his head.

“GUYS I’M SERIOUS, I’LL GET CLIF TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN,” Speight yells from the hallway and bangs on the door again. 

They both clean themselves off so they don’t end up making out again and when Jensen picks up his phone and realizes how late they are to the panel they both end up getting dressed as quickly as they can. 

Jensen doesn’t have time to button his shirt because he notices Misha’s buttons are off and well, wouldn’t that just be fantastic?

He knows he’s already got the dumbest smile on his face and they both keep finding excuses to touch each other. If they walked out there like this  _and_  Misha’s buttons were all fucked up, the fans would notice.

“I look okay?” Misha smirks a little bit at Jensen fussing over him, his eyes sparkling. 

Jensen smiles and gives him a quick kiss before they walk out onto the stage, “Smoking hot.”

Misha shoves him for his troubles. 

**Author's Note:**

> translation (I used google translate so pls forgive me if this isn't right): 
> 
> “Come,” Misha manages to get out without his voice cracking, “Please, my love.”
> 
> Jensen is a little caught off guard by his orgasm and he has to bite Misha’s shoulder so he doesn’t scream. He hears a breathless, “Fuck,” next to his ear before Misha stills and starts coming inside of him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> obligatory apologies to jensen and misha. I hope the irl sex was better than this was.


End file.
